Many types of electronic documents undergo occasional revisions. Additionally, different pages of an electronic document can be revised for publication at different times. For example, different webpages included as part of a website can be updated with new content and published at different times. When preparing pages of an electronic document for future publication, a user may want to view the page in context, e.g., as the page will appear in the context of other pages of the electronic document at the time of publication. Many content editors simply allow a user to view a page being edited in isolation without providing an indication as to how the page will appear in the context of other linked pages (e.g., webpages) at a future publication date.